Hate and Love
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Aku Namikaze Ryouta. Aku benci sekaligus cinta pada Uchiha Hitomi! /NaruSaku/Multipair/OCXOC!/Sekuel NG: Uchiha Hitomi!/New Generation is Birth!


.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Stroy: It's Mine**

**Warning: AU. OC. OoC. OCXOC! TYPO *maybe*. Bad for EYD & Language. NaruSaku's Family. Side Story from 'New Generation: Uchiha Hitomi'.**

**Perhatian! : Diharapkan sebelum membaca fic ini, terlebih dahulu membaca fic 'The Protector' dan 'New Generation: Uchiha Hitomi' karena cerita saling berkesinambungan!**

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Hate and Love::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**~Aku benci dan cinta padamu~**

.

.

.

**Catatan:**

**Namikaze Ryouta: Putra NaruSaku**

**Namikaze Suzuka: Putri NaruSaku, adik Ryouta.**

**Hozuki Setsuko: Putri SuigetsuXKarin, sepupu jauh Ryouta dan Suzuka. Karin sepupu Naruto.**

**Sabaku Yuzuki: Putra Sabaku GaaraXMatsuri**

**Uchiha Hitomi: Putri SasuHina**

**Uchiha Hideki: Putra SasuHina, adik Hitomi.**

**Akasuna Hinotaka (Hino-kun): Putra Akasuna SasoriXOC!**

**Uchiha Kiseki: Putra ItaKonan, kakak kandung Sarasa dan kakak sepupu Hitomi dan Hideki.**

**Uchiha Sarasa: Putri ItaKonan, adik Kiseki dan kakak sepupu Hitomi dan Hideki.**

.

.

.

**Perhatian!**

**Diary ini milik: Namikaze Ryouta**

**Ciri: Rambut (Pirang Cerah), Bola Mata (Hijau Emerald), Kulit (Terang)**

**Keluarga: Naruto (Ayah), Sakura (Ibu), Suzuka (Adik)**

**Catatan 1: Punya keluarga paling bahagia se-dunia!**

**Catatan 2: Benci pada Uchiha Hitomi!**

**Catatan 3: (Baru menyadari) kalau ternyata ia jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Hitomi!**

.

.

.

**Lapangan Basket Indoor Kaijou High School**

**01 September 2020**

**Jam: 16.30 P.M**

.

"Nice Shot, Ryouta!" aku tersenyum lebar. Yeah, ini baru namanya hidup. Dinikmati dengan kegiatan yang ingin dilakukan, seperti hal ini, basket. Olahraga favorit dan hobi favoritku.

"Kau tambah mahir saja," kapten tim kami, Sabaku Yuzuki memujiku seraya merangkulku dengan akrab. "Kalau begini, kau akan jadi kandidat terkuat untuk menggantikanku sebagai kapten selanjutnya."

"Itu sudah pasti!" jawabku percaya diri. Selanjutnya, Yuzuki menutup latihan hari itu dan menyuruh kami segera berganti pakaian di ruang ganti.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menembaknya belum?"

"Entahlah, aku masih ragu."

"Ahh, payah!"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman di belakangku. Keh, mereka seperti gadis-gadis kecentilan saja.

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Katanya mau mengirim surat pada Ketua OSIS!"

"Ehh, aku takut pada adik dan kakak sepupunya!"

Aku menahan tawa. Maksud mereka itu si gadis Uchiha-super-angkuh itu? Tak kusangka ternyata ada juga yang naksir sama gadis es batu itu.

"Sudah kubilang, seleramu terlalu tinggi! Kalau macam-macam sedikit kau bisa di depak dari sekolah. Dia, kan tuan Putri Uchiha. Aku saja langsung menyerah saat melihat suratku dibuangnya ke tong sampah."

"Suratku juga, lho!" sambung laki-laki lainnya. "Tapi, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa benci padanya."

"Iya, dia terlalu manis!"

"Apalagi saat tersenyum dan menyeringai! Cool!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Sepertinya otak mereka memang tidak waras karena tidak bisa membedakan yang mana manusia berperasaan dan yang mana manusia berhati sebeku es. Ckk!

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Yuzuki menghampiriku lagi. Bersiap pulang dengan tas ranselnya yang tersampir di bahu kiri.

"Iya, aku harus cepat. Jika tidak Okaasan akan melarangku ikut makan malam," gurauku.

"Wah, ibumu benar-benar menakutkan."

"Begitulah."

.

.

.

**Classroom XI-1, Kaijou High School**

**05 September 2020**

**Jam: 09.00 A.M**

.

Aku kembali menahan rasa kesalku yang amat sangat. Lagi-lagi si Putri es itu mencari gara-gara dengan mengomeliku soal kebersihan kelas yang harus begini lalu begitu. Belum lagi tentang rapat OSIS yang harusnya sempurnalah, atau sikapku yang kelewat aktif hingga mengganggu pelajaran.

Aku memangku dagu dengan jengkel. Walau berusaha mendebat, si Putri es itu pasti akan memenangkan perdebatan dengan kalimat; "Aku orang terhormat! Lebih baik mengerjakan sesuatu yang lebih berguna dibanding berdebat dengan orang idiot sepertimu." Lalu kabur dengan gaya berjalan sok anggun dan dagu terangkat tinggi. Cih, dasar tidak punya perasaan!

Sepanjang pelajaran aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Masih kesal dan tidak suka pada sikap nona-oh-aku-putri-paling-sempurna-nya yang berlebihan. Aku tahu dia bangsawan terhormat, pemilik sekolah ini, dan bla bla bla kekayaan lainnya. Tapi tetap saja sikapnya itu sungguh tidak berperasaan apalagi kata-kata tajam dan menusuknya yang membuat semua orang takut dan segan. Intinya, aku-sangat-amat-duper-super-benci-padanya. Titik!

Aku masih menatapnya yang sibuk memandang papan tulis dan mencatat hal-hal penting. Rambutnya yang biru gelap dan panjang sepunggung hari ini terkuncir rapi. Sesekali poninya bergerak lembut tertiup angin yang berasal dari jendela di sebelah kanannya. Lihat, bahkan gaya menulis dan raut wajahnya juga tetap terkendali seakan terprogram untuk selalu sempurna dalam hal apapun.

Aku memperhatikannya lagi. Kini dahinya agak berkerut dengan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna cerah mengerucut, tampak kesal. Aku takjub untuk sesaat. Ekspresinya yang benar-benar baru kulihat. Aku melihatnya lagi dan ternyata ia tengah mengeluhkan jam tangannya yang mati. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata dia bisa juga mengeluh saat semua orang, kecuali aku tidak memperhatikannya.

Angin bertiup agak kencang selanjutnya, membuat helaian kunciran rambutnya yang ku yakin sehalus sutera berkibar di belakang punggung mungilnya. Poninya sedikit berantakkan dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga lili putih miliknya yang miring ke bawah. Dia mengeluh lagi lalu berusaha memperbaikinya. Aku tertawa pelan.

Baiklah, sudah cukup memperhatikannya. Aku kembali berusaha fokus pada pelajaran. Bagaimanapun juga, aku termasuk orang kedua terpintar di Kaijou High School setelah Putri es itu. Terima kasih pada otak ibuku yang diwariskannya.

Sayangnya, walau bertekad begitu, tetap saja aku kembali memandang dan memperhatikannya seperti stalker kurang kerjaan. Bagaimana caranya menulis, bernafas, mengibaskan anak rambut di pipinya ataupun memperbaiki tatanan poni ratanya yang berantakan walau telah berusaha di jepit. Semuanya tampak unik dilakukan.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Apa aku kurang waras sampai begitu terpesona dengan cara dan sikapnya yang sok anggun itu?

"Namikaze!"

"Ehh?" aku langsung berdiri dengan terkejut. Sangat kaget, tentu saja. Suara Lee-Sensei memang bagai mikrofon yang tersetel di volume maximum. "Ada apa Sensei?"

"Kerjakan soal Kimia di papan tulis ini dengan penuh jiwa masa muda, yeah!"

Aku berjalan dengan ragu. Kurang yakin kalau dia benar-benar seorang master Kimia yang handal. Saat berjalan itulah aku kembali memandang si Putri es. Dia balik menatapku dengan mata menyipit.

Oke, oke. Lupakan gadis itu, Ryouta! Buat ibumu bangga dengan mengerjakan soal ini! Fight!

.

.

.

**Namikaze's Sweet Home**

**10 September 2020**

**Jam: 19.00 P.M**

.

Sial! Kenapa Suzuka tidak bisa diam dan menutup mulutnya, sih?

Oke, aku tahu dia memang se-cerewet dan se-keras kepala Okaasan. Tapi tingkahnya yang kelewat jahil dan ember warisan Otousan benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Saat ini, dengan tampang sok polosnya ia melambaikan selembar foto si Putri es yang kusimpan di bawah bantal kepada kedua orang tua kami. Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Foto itu tidak sengaja ku ambil saat karyawisata sekolah sehari yang lalu. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu memandang fotonya bahkan sampai bisa tersimpan di bawah bantal, tolong jangan tanya! Karena aku juga tidak mengerti.

"Cantik, kan Okaasan? Ternyata Ryuu-Nii bisa memilih cewek juga," Suzuka nyengir lebar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Orang tuaku, yang daritadi masih betah memandang foto itu tampak membelalak kaget dan tidak percaya seakan aku adalah makhluk yang sangat mustahil memiliki pacar.

"Ya, ampun!" tiba-tiba Okaasan berteriak lalu memijit pelipisnya. "Tak kusangka, ternyata dunia memang sangat sempit, ya?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya, sih?

"Uchiha Hitomi..." Okaasan memandangku dengan kedua mata yang takjub. "Dia itu Putri Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

"Rrr, iya..." jawabku masih bingung.

"Oh, astaga!" Okaasan melompat dari sofa lalu memelukku dengan erat. Aku jadi susah bernafas. "Kau memang putraku! Bagus, Ryouta. Anak-anak Sasuke-kun memang cantik dan tampan. Mereka rupawan! Ahh, senangnya jika bisa berbesan. Jadi, kangen sama konflik waktu itu, deh! Untungnya aku dan Hinata sudah baikan dan jadi teman baik! Ini kabar yang bagus!"

"Apanya yang bagus?" Otousan tampak tidak suka. "Uchiha itu terlalu angkuh dan sombong. Aku tidak mau punya menantu seorang Uchiha!"

Dalam hati aku membenarkan kata-kata Otousan.

"Ehh? Kau bicara apa, sih Naruto!" Okaasan balas tidak terima. "Lihat fotonya baik-baik, dong! Dibanding mirip Uchiha yang angkuh, Hitomi lebih mirip malaikat baik hati yang penuh kasih," aku berjengit. Okaasan benar-benar tidak bisa menilai orang! Jelas-jelas si Putri es itu menyeringai ke arah kamera waktu itu.

"Pokoknya aku tetap tidak terima!" Otousan masih bertahan dengan pendapatnya.

"Terserah, pokoknya aku akan selalu mendukung keputusan putraku!" Okaasan berbalik menghadapku dengan senyuman bahagia. "Benar, kan? Kau mencintai Hitomi, kan?"

"Mm, sebenarnya Okaasan..." sahutku bingung.

"Hmm? Apa? Kau jatuh cinta padanya, kan?"

Glek! Senyuman Okaasan berubah menjadi senyuman waspada super mengerikan. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa apa-apa. "I-i-iya..."

"Bagus!"

Otousan tampak memandang iba padaku sedangkan Suzuka sibuk menertawakan nasibku hari ini. Arggh, adik macam apa itu?

.

.

.

**Classroom XI-1, Kaijou High School**

**15 Septmeber 2020**

**Jam: 10.00 A.M**

.

Aku memandang Putri es itu dengan terkejut. Bel istirahat baru lima belas detik berbunyi, tapi kini ia sudah buru-buru keluar kelas dengan senyuman anggun seakan tengah ditunggu seorang Pangeran dari negeri antah berantah. Setelah dia menghilang, beberapa siswi di sudut kanan belakang kelas mulai berkerumun dan berbicara keras-keras.

"Eh, kau lihat tadi? Hitomi tampak berbeda, kan?"

Dalam hati aku menyetujuinya. Dia memang berbeda hari ini. Uchiha sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang suka terburu-buru.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia baru saja pacaran dengan Akasuna Hinotaka dari kelas XI-3! Gosipnya sudah beredar luas, lho!"

"Yang benar?" beberapa gadis menjerit tidak percaya. "Ku kira gadis sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta."

Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tanpa sadar aku malah menganggukkan kepala, lalu berpikir. Jadi, akhirnya dia pacaran dengan si Akasuna itu, ya? Lho, kok aku seperti orang yang patah hati, sih?

"Mereka lumayan cocok, sih. Tapi sayangnya si Akasuna itu dijuluki Pangeran serigala tampan berbulu domba."

"Benar juga. Aku jadi kasihan pada Hitomi."

"Eh, maksud julukan Akasuna itu apa, sih?"

"Maksudnya si Akasuna itu playboy berpengalaman yang pandai menyembunyikan kelicikannya. Coba saja lihat wajahnya yang Baby Face bagai malaikat itu. Kalian pasti tidak menyangka kalau dia ternyata brengsek, kan?"

"Masa? Keterlaluan banget, ya!"

"Begitulah."

**Braakk!**

Tanpa sadar aku menggebrak mejaku dengan kuat, membuat semua orang di kelas menatapku dengan terkejut.

"Ada apa, Ryouta?" tanya salah satu teman sekelasku dengan khawatir.

"Eh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya... sedang ada masalah keluarga."

"Ohh..."

Aku segera beranjak dari tempatku keluar kelas. Dalam hati aku mengingat nama 'Akasuna Hinotaka' dan berjanji akan memukulinya suatu saat nanti.

Tapi, untuk apa aku melakukan hal ini? Memangnya si Akasuna itu melakukan sesuatu yang salah padaku? Seharusnya aku senang, kan karena dengan begitu si Putri es akan mengalami patah hati. Tapi mengapa rasanya aku... tidak menyukainya? Aku merasa tidak suka jika ada yang membuat si Putri es itu bersedih.

Kami-sama, aku benar-benar sudah tidak normal!

.

.

.

**Classroom XI-1, Kaijou High School**

**26 September 2020**

**Jam: 10.00 A.M**

.

Beberapa hari terakhir aku semakin sering bertengkar dengan si Putri es dan masalahnya selalu berpusat tentang si Akasuna. Setiap aku berusaha mengatakan keburukannya, Uchiha itu pasti kembali membelanya dengan penjelasan panjang lebar seakan Akasuna tak tahu malu itu merupakan Dewa penghuni gunung Olympus yang tanpa celah, selalu sempurna setiap saat.

Dan sekarang, kami kembali bertengkar hebat hanya gara-gara jabatan ketua kelompok belajar yang dipilih Utakata-Sensei.

"Aku yang harus jadi ketuanya, Namikaze!" katanya tegas. "Karena aku lebih berpengalaman dalam memimpin, juga lebih pintar darimu!"

Haah? Pemikiran idiot apaan itu?

"Apa?" teriakku kesal. "Kau itu perempuan, Hitomi! Perempuan harus diketuai oleh laki-laki!" balasku sengit. Enak saja dia bilang begitu. Begini-begini, aku juga pewaris perusahaan Namikaze tahu!

"Jangan memanggil namaku dengan sok akrab! Dan lagi, kau lebih bodoh dariku!" aku melototkan mataku. Sial! Dia berani sekali mengataiku begitu!

"Bodoh apanya? Aku murid kedua terpintar di Kaijou!" jeritku. Dengan kasar aku langsung menudingnya. "Dasar es batu!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" dia berkata dengan datar. Sepertinya berusaha agar tidak terpancing dengan kata-kataku.

"Ohh? Kau bilang sesuatu es batu?" aku berusaha memancing emosinya lagi.

"Kekanak-kanakkan!" dia menggebrak meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Mendesis tepat di depan hidungku. Aku langsung membeku kaget. "Dengar baik-baik, tuan Namikaze Ryouta. Aku ini orang terhormat! Daripada membuang energi berdebat denganmu, lebih baik aku pindah kelompok dan menjauhi wajah jelekmu itu!"

Dia lalu meninggalkanku yang masih terpana menuju ke meja Utakata-Sensei. Mungkin untuk minta pindah kelompok. Selanjutnya, dia kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan aura angkuh membara, tak lupa untuk mendelik padaku dengan tampang bak dewi kematian.

Arghhh. Dasar gadis menyebalkan!

.

.

.

**Canteen, Kaijou High School**

**25 September 2020**

**Jam: 01.30 P.M**

.

"Hei, Ryou!"

Aku melihat adik sepupuku, Setsuko, putri dari Karin-Baasan, sepupu Otousan dengan Suigetsu-Jiisan menghampiriku dengan sambil menyeringai, entah apa maksudnya. Ternyata di belakangnya ada Suzuka yang mengekor sambil terkikik geli melihatku. Ada apa, sih sebenarnya?

"Aduh, sepupu!" dia menepuk bahuku keras-keras tanpa melihat tatapan orang yang melihatnya seperti orang gila. "Tidak kusangka kau malah terjerat sama seorang Uchiha."

Aku memberi tatapan membunuh pada Suzuka. Pasti dia lagi!

"Upss!" Suzuka pura-pura menutup mulutnya dengan gaya yang menyebalkan. "Maaf Ryou-Nii sayang. Tapi, aku nggak mungkin menyembunyikan rahasia dari sepupu sekaligus sahabat baikku, kan?"

"Cih, dasar ember!" dan dia memberiku cengiran usil lagi.

"Siapapun yang melihatmu pasti langsung tahu, kok!" Setsuko merangkul bahuku lagi lalu menunjuk ke sudut kanan kantin sekolah, tempat si Putri es itu tengah duduk sambil mengobrol dengan mesra bersama si sok-tampan Akasuna.

"Apanya?" sahutku jengkel.

"Kau menatapnya terus daritadi!" ia langsung terkikik. "Aku dan Suzuka jadi tidak tega padamu, kan~?"

Hoeek. Tampang kalian itu yang perlu dipertanyakan!

Suzuka dan Setsuko akhirnya menemaniku makan siang seraya menggodaku mengenai masalah si Putri es. Mereka tampak seperti kembar tak terpisahkan yang hobi bergosip tentang banyak hal di sana-sini. Haahh, benar-benar tipe gadis yang membuat telinga sakit.

Selagi mereka berbincang, aku kembali mencuri pandang pada si Putri es. Dia tampak begitu bahagia dan senang. Sesekali tertawa anggun dengan manisnya di depan si Akasuna yang tertawa ceria. Cih, kenapa rasanya jadi begini menyebalkan, sih?

"Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja?"

"Apa?" Aku langsung menatap Suzuka dan Setsuko lagi. Masih belum paham.

"Perasaanmu dong, Nii-chan~," Suzuka mengerling sok manis. Setsuko memandangku dengan tatapan serius. Jarang-jarang dia berekspresi begitu. "Kau harus mengatakannya walaupun mungkin dia akan menolakmu. Ingat, kau itu seorang Namikaze! Jangan buat Kakek Minato dan Nenek Kushina malu, dong!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" bantahku. "Kami ini musuh! Aku membencinya."

"Kau menyukainya," kini Setsuko menatapku dengan mata menyipit. Matanya yang merah menyala mengintimidasiku. Ah, sial! Kenapa sepupu jauhku yang satu ini bisa gampang berubah-ubah mood dan sifatnya, sih? Okaasan bilang dia sangat mirip dengan Ibunya yang berkepribadian ganda. Mungkin iya. Kini ia mulai menghela nafas pasrah dan memandang prihatin padaku. "Tidak ada orang yang membenci musuhnya dengan menatap musuhnya itu sambil merona, sepupu."

"Tapi, aku..."

"Kau yang merasakannya," Setsuko menepuk bahuku lagi sebelum beranjak pergi. Suzuka mengikutinya. Mereka memang sebaya dan sekelas. "Jadi pastikan bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya," lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Masa' aku harus dinasehati oleh anak yang lebih muda dariku tentang urusan cinta?

.

.

.

**Kaijou High School**

**26 September 2020**

**Jam: 02.00 P.M**

.

Aku seorang Stalker! Kami-sama... Ini benar-benar memalukan!

Setelah merenungkan perkataan Setsuko, aku langsung berusaha memahami dan menemukan keganjilan dari perasaanku padanya. Sejak kemarin aku mulai menguntitnya seperti orang sinting, bahkan sampai bolos latihan klub basket yang ku sukai. Dari kantin, kelas, perpustakaan, ruang guru, aula sekolah, auditorium, ruang Kepala Sekolah, ruang rapat OSIS, semuanya!

Yang membuatku heran, aku justru merasa senang menguntitnya. Sama sekali tidak menyesal atau merasa kalau ini hal yang tak berguna. Aku juga mulai merasakan rasa itu semakin kuat. Berdebar, gugup, salah tingkah, malu, cemas, cemburu, dan perasaan aneh lainnya. Aku bahkan selalu terbayang wangi lavender lembutnya dimana-mana.

Seperti kemarin, aku kembali menguntitnya hari ini. Kini, ia bersiap menemui si Akasuna itu di kantin seperti biasanya. Tapi, saat tiba disana, ia kelihatan kecewa karena si Akasuna itu tidak ada di sana.

Aku kembali mengikutinya yang mulai cemas mencari si Akasuna itu. Dari kelas, perpustakaan, kantin, ruang guru, tapi sepertinya si Putri es itu tidak menemukannya di manapun. Akhirnya aku mengejarnya yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arah belakang sekolah. Sampai di sana, ia juga tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun.

Aku juga bersiap akan pergi saat tiba-tiba si Putri es itu mendekati gudang belakang sekolah dengan tatapan penasaran. Ketika ia mengintip di celah jendela gudang tersebut, wajahnya berubah-ubah dari kaget, marah, lalu kesal. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa karena kalau keluar sekarang, aku akan ketahuan kalau tengah menguntitnya.

"Akasuna, kau diskors selama sebulan penuh karena melakukan hal menjijikkan di sekolah mulia ini!"

Aku mendengar teriakan kerasnya dari sana. Ternyata gosip itu memang benar. Dasar Akasuna brengsek!

Tidak lama kemudian ia berlari pergi di ikuti suara teriakan si Akasuna yang memanggil-manggilnya. Aku yang tidak tahan lagi segera melayangkan beberapa pukulan keras di hidung, rahang, dan pipi si Akasuna tanpa ampun. Rasakan! Laki-laki yang suka mempermainkan hati perempuan memang pantas dibuat begini!

Setelah puas menghajarnya, aku segera mencari si Putri es yang ternyata tengah terisak di balik pohon-pohon maple yang daunnya berguguran.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya? Menyakitkan?"

Dia tampak terkejut melihatku. Aku sendiri mulai salah tingkah dan tidak mengerti kenapa jadi terlibat dalam masalahnya seperti ini.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya kesal. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya sebelum tanganku sempat bergerak untuk menghapusnya. Sepertinya ia tidak mau dianggap cengeng.

"Pasti sakit, kan? Saat melihat orang yang disukai bersama orang lain," aku melangkah, mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi dia malah mundur seakan jijik disentuh olehku. "Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menghajarnya tadi," aku berusaha tertawa. Untuk sesaat, aku melihatnya menatapku lekat-lekat. Itu memberiku kesempatan untuk meneliti wajahnya yang halus dan bersih. Kedua matanya yang beriris hitam pekat seakan menghipnotis siapapun yang memandangnya. Indah, seperti batu onyx. Rambutnya tergerai indah di punggung, bersinar biru gelap di bawah sinar ramah matahari musim gugur. Tubuhnya ramping, proporsional. Sangat sempurna dan rupawan. Tak heran ia dijuluki tuan Putri yang tak memiliki cacat fisik.

"Aku tidak ingin kau ikut campur!" dia berkata tiba-tiba, seperti menghujamku dengan sebilah belati tepat di jantung. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!"

"Aku tahu," jawabku singkat. Menelan kepahitan yang begitu menyedihkan. Dia memang sangat membenciku. "Aku hanya... tidak bisa membiarkanmu menderita. Apalagi kau itu orang yang tidak peduli sekitar dan angkuh."

"Pergilah," bisiknya pelan, lalu bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hitomi..." aku menahan lengannya tiba-tiba, lalu menariknya berdiri di hadapanku. Perlahan aku mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung lalu memainkannya di tangan.

"Keras kepala," bisikku jengkel.

Dia tampak murka. "Apa? Kau...!"

Aku buru-buru meraih pinggangnya lalu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga tidak lagi menyentuh tanah. Membuat wajah kami saling berpandangan dalam jarak yang sempit.

"Katakan, apa kau merasa gugup?" tanyaku lirih.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" sakit. Lagi-lagi perasaan itu. "Cepat turunkan aku!"

"Tidak mau!" ucapku tegas. "Aku ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, " lanjutku. "Kau merasa jantungmu berdetak kencang, kan?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Bohong!" entah mengapa aku begitu yakin kalau kini ia tengah berbohong. Dan benar, wajahnya langsung merona merah.

"Katakan lagi dengan jujur. Apa kau... menyukaiku? Mencintaiku?" tuntutku.

"Namikaze!" jeritnya tidak percaya. Mungkin dia mulai berpikir kalau aku sudah tidak waras. Tapi aku tidak peduli!

"Cepat jawab!" aku masih menuntut tapi ia hanya diam seperti tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Aku menatapnya lalu melepaskannya turun. Perlahan aku menyentuh bahu mungilnya lalu mencium bibirnya! Astaga, berani sekali aku! Siapapun, bunuh aku sekarang!

Dia tampak terkejut, tapi tidak menolak. Aku sendiri tidak ingin memaksanya. Aku ingin dia yang bergerak menciumku.

Perlahan dia mulai menyentuh lenganku yang kini beralih ke pinggangnya. Lalu naik ke leherku. Memelukku, memejamkan matanya lalu menciumku dengan hangat.

Aku tersenyum lalu balas menciumnya. Apakah, ini berarti masih ada harapan untukku?

"Jadi?" ucapku ketika kami menghentikan kegiatan tadi.

"Jadi, apa?" balasnya sok cuek. Dasar! Rupanya dia masih tuan Putri Tsundere yang seperti dulu!

"Kau menciumku," kataku tanpa mampu menyembunyikan raut bahagia.

"Kau yang menempelkan bibirmu duluan," balasnya tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau yang menciumku!" aku mulai mendesaknya. "Itu berarti kau mencintaiku!"

"Heh? Teori darimana itu?" dia menatapku dengan geli. Pasti menertawaiku dalam hati.

"Semua orang begitu. Mencium jika saling mencintai!" yah, pasti begitu! Otousan dan Okaasan-ku juga sering berciuman (kepergok, sih) dan mereka saling mencintai!

"Aku tidak begitu, tuh," dia membuang muka. Melarangku melihat wajahnya.

Aku yang tidak sabar segera menarik dagunya tiba-tiba. Membuatnya mau tidak mau menatap wajahku.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau malu, kau berdebar, kau menciumku. Kau mencintaiku, Uchiha Hitomi!" tanpa sadar aku menyeringai. Sangat yakin, kalau ia juga mencintaiku.

"Terserah," ucapnya sambil melepaskan tanganku dari kedua pipinya. Dengan cepat dia menyambar wajahku, mengecup bibirku sebentar lalu berniat kabur. Aku terkejut hingga tidak menyadari wajahku yang tiba-tiba makin merona.

"Eiitt! Kau tidak boleh kabur setelah membuatku kacau!" aku menariknya lagi dengan mudah. Benar, kau tidak bisa kabur seenaknya dan membiarkan hubungan kita ini menggantung tanpa arah!

"Lepaskan!" dia berusaha kabur. Tapi, tentunya aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Sekarang kau pacarku, mengerti?" dia langsung menatapku lagi. Mencoba mencari tahu apa aku bersungguh-sungguh atau tidak. Apakah... dia takut aku akan mencampakkannya seperti si Akasuna-Brengsek itu?

"Aku..."

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka," kataku, buru-buru menambahkan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji tidak akan bertengkar lagi denganmu," kini aku memberikannya sebuah cengiran.

"Terserah kau saja, Ryou-kun," akhirnya dia tersenyum lagi. Senang, aku benar-benar bahagia. Dan dia memanggil nama kecilku, Kami-sama!

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memberinya cengiran bahagia dan dia tersenyum lembut membalasku.

Akhir yang bahagia. Kini aku memiliki seorang pacar yang sempurna dan kehidupan yang lebih berwarna. Satu-satunya masalah adalah bagaimana caranya memberitahu Otousan tentang hubungan kami saat ini. Kulihat ia tidak suka pada keluarga Uchiha.

Dia menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya. Terserah! Itu urusan nanti! Lagipula Okaasan dengan senang hati akan mengurung Otousan di ruang bawah tanah kalau menghalangi hubungan kami. Dia, kan sangat ingin berbesan dengan Uchiha-san dan isterinya yang merupakan orang tua Hitomi.

Aku akan menerima segala yang ia miliki. Kesempurnaannya dan juga kekurangannya. Seperti ia yang menerimaku apa adanya.

_**Salam, Namikaze Ryouta.**_

_**Seorang pemuda beruntung yang akhirnya punya pacar! (walau musuh bebuyutannya sendiri :) )**_

.

.

.

.

.

**...::The End::...**

**.**

**A/N: Ryouta, entah mengapa aku jadi membayangkan Namikaze Minato tiap menulis tentangnya ^^**

**Untuk beberapa Reviewer yang mengatakan kalau fic ini terinspirasi dari fic Kak TauHumba yang NextGen, that's right! :)**

**Hanya penulisan saja, tapi ide cerita asli dari otakku sendiri. Soalnya penulisan gaya diary seperti itu unik, sih! Kak TauHumba emang keren!**

**Komentar? Saran? Silahkan Review!**

**.**


End file.
